


“Dude, you look so weird without these?”

by takohime (orphan_account)



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/takohime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-short oneshot about two drunk idiots, unaware of their own feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Dude, you look so weird without these?”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote it for sketch I did few days ago (http://calne.tumblr.com/post/127960288316/dude-you-look-so-weird-without-these-with-a)  
> I'm full Josh/Chris trash and I'm not even sorry anymore.

“Dude, you look so weird without these?”

With a slow, firm move Josh pulled off the blond’s glasses. The two had known each other for years, yet this was probably the first time they looked at each other properly, eye to an eye. Chris felt a weird shiver run through his body as his best friend leaned even closer. He could easily feel Josh’s breath upon his face, smell the hint of rum they had been drinking earlier. Breaking the silence, Chris turned his head away.

“P-put them back. I can’t see.”

Both of them knew very well that it was merely an excuse to put an end to the weird tension that had taken over, but Josh followed his wish anyways.

“I was just joking, bro. Don’t need to get so sensitive.”

Josh pulled away from him and turned his gaze back to the television, like a sulking kid. He felt disappointed, even mad, though he had no idea for what reason.  
Since when did Chris used to have such long eyelashes anyways?


End file.
